


Gambling

by Pongo0614



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongo0614/pseuds/Pongo0614
Summary: Arthur turned to his wife. "You definitely have a gambling problem." Arthur couldn't be so wrong. They all have a gambling problem. Gaius and Geoffrey try to sort them out. One shot. Story 2 of Changes





	Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this as humour. This was only meant to be humour and to clear up their gambling habit throughout Consequence of Love. I am going to keep the ridiculous amount that the gamble as part of that. This is me trying to be funny. I hope it comes across that way.

**Gambling**

"We have something we need to talk to you about," Arthur said. 

Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth turned to each other then back to the four young adults in front of them. He knew that they were confused about what they were going on and he knew the question that would follow his statement. The problem was that Arthur knew it had taken a lot for them to admit to themselves that they had this problem and now they had to try and explain that problem to two people that would certainly judge them for what they had done.

"Sire what do you wish to talk to us about?" Geoffrey said.

The four adults looked at each other before Arthur gestured Merlin on.

"Gambling," Merlin said. "We have all got a gambling problem. It may be on little things but we cannot stop ourselves."

"Gwen's the worst," Arthur added.

"I am not the worst." Gwen squealed.

Arthur turned to his wife and queen. "You bet me that Amhar would walk before Gareth did."

"That's harmless."

"What about when you bet me that you could steal more cakes from the cook? Wasn't that a 100 gold coins wager." Merlin said turning slightly to look at Gwen.

"Merlin!" Morgana said, shocked.

"Yes and I won that fair and square."

"I'm sorry but have you called us to help you with your gambling problem," Geoffrey said.

"Look we just need to work out what we owe each other. Settle what we owe to each other."

Merlin, Gwen and Morgana all looked at each other.

"Umm, Arthur that may not be true," Merlin said.

"Why?"

"I kinda... owe money to … to Galahad," Merlin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, what about that 1000 gold coins and 2 silk dresses that you owe Mithian, Morgana?" Gwen said.

"Gwen, I thought that we said that we would never speak of that again," Morgana said through clenched teeth.

"Morgana and you say I am bad," Merlin said. "What bet did you lose?"

"One about who could kill the biggest animal while out hunting. Mine was only slightly smaller. I believe that she cheated anyway."

The two older men looked at each other.

"How long has this being going on for?" Gaius said.

Arthur looked at the other and they all looked hesitant. It had been a long time since it all started.

"Since Merlin and Morgana's engagement," Arthur said slowly.

"That was 6 years ago!"

Everyone looked hesitant to confirm that. Merlin had decided that the groove in the table was the most interesting thing in the world, Morgana her nails, Gwen the little bit of cotton that had come loose from her dress and Arthur had the ceiling to stare at.

Gaius sighed. "Let's get this sorted. So how much to do owe and who to?" 

Arthur knew that this is what they needed to do but all the adults pretended that they didn't hear him. He knew that someone would be chosen first.

"Right then, if you are going to play it that way. Bearing in mind that you wanted our help with this. Merlin, you go first."

"Why me?" Merlin said.

"Just do it."

Merlin took a deep sigh. "I owe Arthur 2,000 gold coins, Gwen 1,000 gold coins, Galahad 300 gold coins, Gwaine 500 gold coins and a tankard of mead and Morgana 5,000 gold coins, 4 silk dresses and 5 jugs of wine," Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Gaius said.

"What? I have picked up their habits, I cannot help it. Although could you help me."

Arthur's attention had been brought back and he was glad when Gaius glared at Merlin and raising his eyebrow, before turning to Morgana.

"I owe Gwen 1,000 gold coins, Arthur 2,500 gold coins, Gwaine 3 tankards of mead, Mithian 1,000 gold coins and 2 silk dresses and Merlin 100 gold coins, 6 tankards of mead, 3 neckerchiefs and one night of pleasure," Morgana said.

"Wasn't it two nights?" Merlin said.

"Yes, but I thought we had agreed that last night was one of them," 

"You better add another 100 gold coins on to what you owe me," Gwen whispered to Arthur.

Gaius glared at the royals before gesturing Arthur to say his.

"I owe Merlin 3,000 gold coins and a neckerchief, Morgana 5,000 gold coins and 3 silk dresses, Gwaine 300 gold coins and 8 tankards of mead, Mordred 800 gold coins and a new sword and Gwen 7,500 gold coins, 8 silk dresses, 10 jugs of wine and a new horse," Arthur said.

"You two like to bet don't you?" Morgana said shaking her head at them.

Gaius sighed then gestured Gwen to say hers.

"I owe Merlin 4,000 gold coins, 5 neckerchiefs and a tankard of ale, Morgana 3,600 gold coins, 4 silk dresses and 4 jugs of wine, Gwaine 1,000 gold coins, 2 nights worth of mead and 3 new swords, Mordred 2,000 gold coins and 5 new swords, Mithian and Elena a silk dress each and Arthur 6,400 gold coins, 4 nights worth of mead, 7 new swords and 4 nights full of pleasure," Gwen said.

"Wait how has Gwaine got out of this conversation as well? We have all bet with him and lost to him."

"Because Gwaine is only a knight. Knights are allowed to gamble,  _not_ ladies of the court." Gaius said sending a glare to both Gwen and Morgana.

"No, I think that we should get him in here." Arthur said with a smile.

* * *

"So Gwaine what do you owe? Have you going insane as these have?"

Arthur was glad that Gwaine looked as uncomfortable as he felt just before he explained his debts.

"Ummm, I owe Merlin 6,000 gold coins, 5 neckerchiefs, 2 nights down the tavern and my sword, Morgana 7,500 gold coins, 7 silk dresses, 10 jugs of wine and a day training with the knights, Arthur 10,000 gold coins, 5 nights down the tavern, 4 swords and a whole new armour set, Gwen 10,000 gold coins, 10 silk dresses and14 jugs of wine and Mordred 15,000 gold coins, 10 swords, 7 nights down the tavern and 3 new sets of armour."

Gaius and Geoffrey looked at each other.

"How can you do this to yourselves?"

"What gamble or get into debt?" Merlin asked.

"BOTH!" Gaius and Geoffrey shouted together.

"Its fun, to put a wager on something," Arthur added.

"Merlin and I are too stubborn that we put wagers on who is right and it is usually me," Morgana said.

"No it isn't," Merlin said looking at his wife.

"Oh yes, it is Merlin." Morgana turned to Gaius. "See stubborn."

"It just fun," Gwaine added.

"Please help us." Merlin pleaded, turning to look at his old mentor.

"Merlin you owe 8,800 gold coins, a tankard of mead, 4 silk dresses and 5 jugs of wine. Most of it to your wife." Gaius turned to Morgana. "You owe 4,600 gold coins, 9 tankards of mead, 2 silk dresses, 3 neckerchiefs and one night of pleasure." He turned to Arthur. "Arthur you owe 16,600 gold coins, 11 silk dresses, 8 tankards of mead, 10 jugs of wine, a horse and a sword." In the next breath, he turned to Gwen. "Gwen my dear, what have they got you into? You owe 17,000 gold coins, 5 neckerchiefs, 6 silk dresses, a tankard of ale, 6 nights worth of mead, 4 jugs of wine, 15 swords and 4 nights of pleasure." He turned to Gwaine. "Gwaine, you owe 48,500 gold coins, 5 neckerchiefs, 17 silk dresses, 4 sets of armour, 14 nights down the tavern, 14 swords and your own sword and a day training with the knights. Gwaine how did that happen?"

"I am obviously not good at winning," Gwaine said.

"This is a big problem that cannot carry on," Geoffrey said.

"That's why we called you. We knew that we were getting out of hand but didn't know how to stop it." Arthur said.

"We all have a gambling problem."

"There is the first step. Admit there is a problem to begin with." Everyone turned to Geoffrey. "What it's true."

"You are going to pay all the money you owe back then we will put a close this chapter hopefully." Gaius said sighing at the list of items in front of him.

* * *

It may have taken them a few months but they had managed to pay off their debts.

The four adults sat down and watched their children play. Gorlois may be quite a bit older than his sibling and cousins but he enjoyed it. Probably made him feel like the leader of the group.

"I bet that they will all stay friends," Morgana said.

"What's the wager?" Arthur said.

Merlin and Gwen turned to each other. This better not be them going off again.


End file.
